headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/Season 5
Season Five of True Blood aired on Sunday evenings on HBO from June 10th, 2012 to August 26th, 2012, spanning a total of twelve episodes. Most of the main cast members from previous seasons return for season five (unless their character has been killed off, including Anna Paquin as the main protagonist, Sookie Stackhouse, Stephen Moyer as the morally questionable vampire, Bill Compton, Sam Trammell as shape-shifter Sam Merlotte, Ryan Kwanten as the village idiot, Jason Stackhouse, Rutina Wesley as the ever-biting Tara Thornton, and Alexander Skarsgard as Teutonic bad-boy vampire, Eric Northman, among others. New cast members joining the crew this season include Lucy Griffiths as Nora Gainsborough, Valentina Cervi as Salome Agrippa, Scott Foley as Patrick Devins and Christopher Meloni as Roman Zimojic. Other series regulars returning this time around include Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds, Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam De Beaufort, Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux, Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler, Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby and Michael McMillian as everyone's least-favorite pain in the ass, Steve Newlin. Episodes Cast Principal cast * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman * Christopher Meloni as Roman Zimojic * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam De Beaufort * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary * Valentina Cervi as Salome Agrippa * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Scott Foley as Patrick Devins * Janina Gavankar as Luna Garza * Lucy Griffiths as Nora Gainsborough * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby Guest stars * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Chloe Noelle as Emma Garza * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler * Tanya Wright as Kenya Jones * John Rezig as Kevin Ellis * Carolyn Hennesy as Rosalyn Harris * Christopher Heyerdahl as Dieter Braun' * 'Dale Dickey' as 'Martha Bozeman' * 'Louis Herthum' as 'J.D. Carson' * 'Kelly Overton' as 'Rikki Naylor' * 'William Sanderson' as 'Bud Dearborne' Minor roles * 'Mariana Klaveno' as 'Lorena Krasiki' * 'Allan Hyde' as 'Godric' * 'Brit Morgan' as 'Debbie Pelt' * 'Jennifer Hasty' as 'Sweetie Des Arts' * 'Keram Malicki-Sanchez' as 'Elijah Stormer' * 'Aaron Christian Howles' as 'Rocky Cleary' * 'Noah Matthews' as 'Wade Cleary' Crew Production * Charlaine Harris - Creator * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Angela Robinson - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Gianna Sobol - Associate producer * David Auge - Line producer * Marlis Pujol - Line producer Directors * Daniel Attias * Daniel Minahan * David Petrarca * Lesli Linka Glatter * Michael Lehmann * Michael Ruscio * Romeo Tirone * Scott Winant * Stephen Moyer Writers * Alan Ball * Alexander Woo * Angela Robinson * Brian Buckner * Mark Hudis * Raelle Tucker Notes * ''True Blood was created by Alan Ball based on the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. R.I.P. waves goodbye to the following characters who died and/or met the True Death in season five of True Blood. * Alexander Drew - Staked by Roman Zimojic in "We'll Meet Again" * Chelsea - Shot to death by Jason Stackhouse in "Save Yourself". * Dieter Braun - Beheaded by Russell Edgington in "In the Beginning". * Elijah Stormer - Beheaded by Tara Thornton in "Gone, Gone, Gone". * JD Carson - Beaten to death by Alcide Herveaux in "Save Yourself". * Rosalyn Harris - Torn apart from the inside by Sam Merlotte in "Save Yourself". * Russell Edgington - Overloaded with Fae energy and staked by Eric Northman in "Save Yourself". * Salome Agrippa - Staked by Bill Compton in "Save Yourself". Home video * True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season :* Format: Region 1 DVD :* Studio: HBO Studios :* Released: May 21st, 2013 :* Discs: 5 :* Total running time: 720 minutes. :* Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1. :* Languages: English; French. :* Subtitles: English; French; Spanish; Portuguese. See also External Links ----